Delirio
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Son cosas que simplemente dices cuando estas enfermo, aunque bien sabes que están escondidas en lo profundo de tu sub-consciente. Nezushi.


Hola chicos! es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom -nervios infinitos- pero no pude evitarlo... llevo días diciendo que quería escribir algo de este par y hasta hoy fue que esta cosa fluff, azucarada y suavecita me vino a la mente, shonnen-ai porque la serie me parece tan perfecta así como esta... que me cuesta canalizarlos de otra forma, oh Dios No6 me golpeó duro, NezuShi es la cosa mas kawaii que he visto en la vida, son perfectos el uno para el otro, espero les guste esta viñetita y me regalen sus reviews... quizás con el tiempo haga algo mas de estos dos.

**Disclaimer:** No6 no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo), solo hago esto con fines de amor al arte.

**X**

La habitación ofrecía una privacidad que en ojos de alguien ajeno se sentiría casi envidiable, a pesar de vivir en el meollo del _infierno_ aun se tenían el uno al otro, cosa que le bastaba a ambos aunque el más alto difícilmente aceptaría, al menos no a viva voz. Por otro lado el menor descansaba al pie del sofá en donde, con una sutil sonrisa se despedía de dos niños quienes le hacían compañía, pero que esa vez habían tenido que efectuar su salida mas temprano que de costumbre pues su madre así lo había ordenado, ninguno sabía cual sería la exacta razón de aquello.

Sion se despidió de los niños agitando su mano, mientras las habituales mascotas de la casa descansaban en diferentes lugares; uno en su pierna, el otro en su hombro, y el último no se encontraba en casa, probablemente en esos momentos estaba con su amo. Al ver la hora ladeó la cabeza con inocencia ¿no era momento para que ya Nezumi apareciese en casa? Era extraño, a veces llegaba tarde pero por lo general al menos le decía temprano en la mañana algo como "no me esperes" o "no te preocupes" si quizás estaba de buen humor, pues bien sin pensarlo dos veces y por mas inercia que cualquier otra razón se levanto del suelo no sin antes estirar sus extremidades y dirigirse a la improvisada cocina.

- Quizás debería preparar algo, seguramente Nezumi llegue cansado ¿no creen chicos? –las pequeñas ratitas simplemente hicieron un ruido de afirmación, mientras que la sonrisa del chico se hacia mas amplia – tomaré eso como un si, veamos… ¡una sopa de arroz! Y compré algo de pan de camino a casa, seguro que con eso basta – tampoco es como si tuvieran demasiado dinero como para costear algo mejor, pero sabia que su compañero no diría nada malo al respecto

Busco el delantal improvisado que había hecho días atrás (por el cual se gano una senda carcajada del de cabello oscuro, pues pensaba que solo era una de las tantas excentricidades del ahora albino) y empezó a poner manos a la obra, encender el caldero con agua, buscar el arroz, algunos aliños que había oído daban mejor sabor y que aun mas importante había podido costear el mismo con el dinero de su trabajo y, mientras tarareaba una melodía cualquiera repasaba mentalmente los pasos a seguir, no quería que el otro se burlara con que hacía daños irreversibles a su intestino.

Eso era al principio, ya no… al menos eso quería creer.

Mientras terminaba al fin con su creación pudo escuchar un ruido afuera, como los pasos de alguien acercándose, pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que efectivamente la puerta fue abierta dando paso a una figura un poco mas alta que la suya, ojos grisáceos que simplemente le causaban fascinación aunque enmarcados en un semblante que hizo que el contrario ladease la cabeza ¿eran ideas suyas o Nezumi se veía… algo decaído? Decidió entonces que era momento de actuar, no soportaba verle mal o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! Nezumi ¿estas bien? –de inmediato el otro sonrió de forma ladina, casi irónica, pero el chico simplemente no capto si con ello quería enviarle un mensaje no verbal

- ¿Cómo me ve su majestad? –se despojo de su capa así como de su suéter, simplemente lanzándolo al sillón, a Sion aun así le parecía extraña su actitud –podríamos decir, que hoy fue un día poco elegante… -y acompañado de su afirmación vino un ataque de tos que evidentemente no paso desapercibido por el albino, quien bajo la llama del caldero para dejarlo simplemente ahí mientras apresuraba a acercarse al contrario

- ¿Poco elegante? ¿en donde te metiste? ¡te enfermaste! –para confirmar sus palabras acercó su frente a la contraria, que como pensaba se encontraba hirviendo ¿Cómo no noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas antes? Se sentía inútil, él quería cuidar de Nezumi así como, que aunque lo negara, sentía que el otro cuidaba de él, y cada vez que sentía que no daba la talla simplemente quería patearse, eso no estaba bien, debía dar mucho mas de su persona -¡estas hirviendo! Ven, ya casi esta la sopa y puedo preparar un té… ¡N-Nezumi! –el mencionado negaba con la cabeza mientras que con una mezcla entre pereza, sueño y agotamiento se dejaba caer en el sofá, llevándose en el proceso el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él

- ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que eso es solo señal de que estoy vivo? En la mañana pasara –nuevamente una preocupante escena de tos acompaño a sus palabras, mientras que el menor intentaba soltarse de su agarre, no por gusto… solo quería cuidarlo

- ¡Pero tienes tos y podría empeorar! ¿Qué tal si es algún virus o peor? ¡no puedo dejarte así! Nezumi suéltame, mínimo dejame traer la cena ¿si? –el otro negaba con la cabeza, mientras insistía en no soltar su cintura –hazme caso, al menos esta vez… por favor

- Quédate conmigo Sion –aquellas palabras lo dejaron fuera de lugar, o quizás solo lograron que elevaran la guardia ¿había escuchado mal acaso? Ladeó la cabeza sintiendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo, perdiéndose por unos minutos en su mirada, aquellos ojos que parecían el centro de una tormenta, simplemente le era inevitable perderse en ellos cada vez que los veía –tu eres todo lo que necesito para mejorar, tu eres mi cura –las mejillas del albino se tiñeron de inmediato en carmín ¿pero que clase de cosas estaba diciendo? Seguramente… no se daba cuenta de que… no podía ser

- Nezumi estás delirando por la fiebre – dejo que su mano recorriese una de las mejillas contrarias la cual al contacto se sintió hirviente, haciendo que su dueño inevitablemente cerrara los ojos por la inercia y el gusto que provocaba aquel simple roce – al menos… al menos duerme un poco ¿si? Ya habrá tiempo luego de que digas alguna otra cosa, en todos tus sentidos

- Que escéptico es su majestad –sin abrir los ojos el mayor sonrió, mientras se dejaba abatir por el cansancio – hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana –susurró con ternura simplemente, mientras esperaba a que el otro acabara de dormirse para poder soltarse de su agarre y prepararle algo de tomar, no lo dejaría simplemente allí enfermo sin mas que el sueño

Era un cabeza dura, ojalá se diera cuenta de eso algún día.


End file.
